The Little Drimmer Boy
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: Based off of Episode Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing. Just more Shawn Whumpage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Psych. **

**A/N: I think that this episode could have and should have had more Shawn Whumpage. I'm not sure if I should consider it an AU, maybe a mild one, but here we go. A one shot filled with Shawn and lots of whumpage. Enjoy. **

**Episode: Lassie Did A Bad, Bad Thing.**

**My Title: The Little Drimmer Boy. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Shawn!" Drimmer called his name once as he walked away from the peanut guy just wanting to peacefully enjoy some of their deliciousness.

"Yeah?" He started to say before he felt a solid fist collide with left cheek then the world went dark.

His neck felt cramped and stiff, his back ached, and his face was raging in pain. When he opened his eyes his vision was blurred and the room that he was in was spinning. When he tried to use his arms to get up he was at first confused be the resistance they gave, but then he realized that they were duct taped together. It took Shawn a moment to realize what had happened then the haziness in his mind started to clear and the memory came rushing back. _Drimmer_. He cursed the name under his breath before he heard the all too familiar voice of Juliet's temporary partner.

"Shawny boy!" Drimmer exclaimed. "Sleep well?" He was now smirking as he sat in a chair in front of the couch he was still currently laying on.

"What are we doing in Lassie's apartment?" That was all Shawn could say due to his pounding headache and because for once in his life he didn't have a snappy come back.

"I'll be asking the questions Shawn and you will be giving me the answers to them." Drimmer went to pull something out from a drawer in Lassie's kitchen drawer, but hesitated, and instead just turned back around instead. He was on his way back by the time Shawn finally spoke up.

"And if I don't?" He asked in a mocking tone which must have set Drimmer off because he regretted the smart ass reply a few seconds later.

"You have a choice Spencer. Either you answer my questions the easy way or the hard way." Drimmer wasn't kidding either. He had sucker punched Shawn, again, for his previous cocky reply.

"Let's get on with this." Drimmer started then stood over Shawn after helping him sit upright on the uncomfortable couch. "This Psychic thing is it real?" Was his first question.

"Did Grizzly Adams have a beard?" Shawn said not caring what would happen next.

"I see you've chosen the hard way." Was all he said before taking his fist and burying it into Shawn's stomach, then sat him upright just to land another punch but this time into his left side causing Shawn to groan in pain. Feeling satisfied with his work he asked yet again another question, but it was completely irrelevant to his first one. "What is your deal with my girlfriend, my partner?"

Shawn couldn't help but chuckle as he spoke, "Juliet is not your girlfriend, she's only your temporary partner or at least was and for the record Jules and I are only friends." That response got him nowhere except for another hit to his side and another blow to his head. This time though he wasn't able to recover from the beating and gave in to the darkness. Drimmer smiled has Shawn went unconscious.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"What is taking him so long?" Henry groaned to Gus as they continued taping together the paper shreds to try and find the missing arrest history forms for Loggins.

"He probably seen a pretty girl and is not chatting her up." Gus replied before looking out the window. He didn't think much of it when he saw Shawn chatting with Drimmer, Juliet's new partner.

"I swear I can never depend on him for anything." Henry sighed as they both went back to their concentrated work of putting together the shredded paper.

"Agreed." Gus nodded as he dived back into focus and the room grew silent once more.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Juliet was on her way back to her desk after she finished talking to the chief when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice, Gus's voice.

"Hey Juliet!" She turned around and was greeted by Henry and Gus. "Have you seen Shawn?" Gus asked her with a hint of panic in his voice.

"No, why?" She asked confused.

"Because he's missing." The words rushed out of Gus's mouth.

"He's not missing, it hasn't been twenty four hours yet." Henry explained to Gus trying to stress to him that Shawn was not missing probably just hitting on a girl somewhere. "We saw him talking with Drimmer a few hours ago so we didn't know if he'd been by here." Henry told Juliet after he noticed her worried look.

"Drimmer? That's weird." She paused. "He told me that he was driving down to see his mother!" She exclaimed.

"How long ago was that?" Henry asked a little bit of worry starting to creep up in the back of his mind.

"Six hours ago." She said looking at her watch and then back to Henry and Gus.

"That doesn't make any sense." Gus said stating the obvious.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He felt a tapping on his face but turned his head away. He didn't want to wake up yet his head hurt and didn't feel like opening his eyes, but he had no choice. A slap to the side of his face that ached the most caused his eyes to shoot open and look Drimmer right in the face. He wasn't on the couch though, he was somewhere else this time. Fear shot through his entire body as he realized that he was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. He knew that his predicament had already taken a turn for the worse.

"Glad to have you back Shawn." Drimmer gave a crooked smile.

"Glad to be back." He said in total sarcasm that Drimmer caught onto really fast.

"I've decided to skip past the talking part and get straight to the beating. I just thought you'd like to know." Drimmer said his expression turning dark.

The first blow was to his exposed stomach, it took his breath away immediately, but before he could even try and catch his breath he felt another blow to his side. Drimmer wasn't kidding when he said he'd get straight to the beating because his fists kept coming and basting into his stomach and sides.

It seemed like there was a pattern. He'd get hit in the stomach, then he'd get hit in his right left side, then his right, so on and so forth. The next blow caused him to let out a cry of pain as he felt one of his ribs crack. He thought he was going to fall into unconsciousness but Drimmer wouldn't allow it. Whenever he thought that Shawn was starting to slip into a stupor he would slap him in the face to keep him awake. After an hour straight of the agonizing pain that Drimmer was causing him, Drimmer decided to take a break.

The break wasn't long though. Before he could even succumb to unconsciousness Drimmer was there keeping him awake. Saying something about Lassiter and how he wasn't going to kill him, but as of now he didn't care, he wasn't hardly paying attention to what Drimmer was saying.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Meet me at your place. There's been a break in the case." Was the text that Lassiter read from Shawn. He had been laying on Henry Spencer's couch for at the least seven hours watching Cops reruns and sulking because of the accusations about him killing Chavez and being the department's number one murder suspect. He didn't do it though. He was never happier to have Shawn around, or at least to have someone on his side, and to be able to have a break in the case.

He finally got up off the couch and headed out the door to make his way to his apartment. He knew that it was going to take him at the least twenty minutes to get there maybe even longer now that he didn't have a vehicle to drive and would have to walk.

The walk seemed to take forever but he was finally at his apartment. He went to get his keys but realized that it was unlocked when he put his hand the handle and it opened.

"Spencer what are you doing in my apartment." Was what he tried to get out before he saw him hanging from the ceiling of his Kitchen. He was barely conscious and his face was starting to bruise from the beating he had taken before.

"Have a seat Lassiter." Drimmer commanded but didn't listen to him even though he had a gun pointed right at him.

"I knew there was something off about you Drimmer, but I never thought you to be dirty. You're one sick son of a." Lassiter didn't manage to finish what he was saying because Drimmer cut him off.

"Your insults aren't going to affect me Lassiter." Was all that he said as he motioned for him to sit down using the gun to point at a chair.

"Why?" Lassiter asked after he had taken a seat and watched him cut the rope that was holding up Shawn, then brought him over and dropped him on the couch. Shawn groaned in pain as he hit the solid couch, but still remained conscious.

"Because he was working for Chavez and when you brought him in he didn't want to be ratted out. So it was good by Chavez." Shawn stumbled over the words. It hurt him to talk let alone move. All he wanted to do was black out, just give into to darkness that was calling to him, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Now with Drimmer around anyways.

"You killed Chavez. You sick son of." Drimmer cut Lassiter off again but this time he was getting straight to the point of everything.

"This will explain everything." Drimmer said as he dropped a folded up piece of paper that was supposed to be Lassiter's suicide note. "Shawn is going to realize that you really did kill Chavez, and you killed him, and then out of guilt from being each other's secret lovers you killed yourself."

"That is a load of bull" Shawn started to say but then felt Drimmer take the gun and pistol whip him with it on the back of his head. He fell over grasping the couch for support. The pain was excruciating.

"It's just so they don't look closer." Lassiter said not looking away from Drimmer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Mr. Spencer I'm glad that you could meet me here. I had an ill feeling about Drimmer and decided to track the GPS on his phone." Juliet said as she greeted Henry and Gus.

"And it lead you to here?" Gus asked confused.

"Yes. To my surprise it did." Juliet confirmed.

They were standing outside beside the entrance to the entrance doors to the apartment complex. There was a police car there too and it belonged to McNab.

"What are we waiting for?" Henry asked her as they just stood there.

"Chief Vick told us to wait for her. She's only five minutes out." Juliet explained to the worried father.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shawn was fighting for control of the gun when Lassiter made the grab for his hidden hand gun in the peanut bowl on his counter. He heard a shot come from Lassiter's gun and felt Drimmer's grip loosen on his weapon. Shawn handed the gun to Lassiter as he ran by him. The next thing he knew Juliet, followed by Buzz McNab, another officer, Gus and his dad burst into the room. Buzz and his partner was cuffing Drimmer when he felt the need to correct Lassiter on his negative comment about himself.

"No Lassie, you were awesome just a second ago." Shawn said before falling backwards finally fiving into unconsciousness. He felt two strong arms grab ahold of him and somebody calling his name but he was too far gone to even try and get back from his stupor.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. I will wrap things up in the next chapter. I'm not going to write another chapter. I'm just going to write another one shot as a sequel. Just so I can say I finished one of my fics so far. Also I may end up rewriting this. Just to make it tons better.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**It Wasn't Yin. It Wasn't Yang. It Was The Blonde Will Update next. And soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! GUYS! that chapter I posted last night was for my other story! It was like three in the morning so I must have clicked the wrong one. I am so sorry for that! This chapter is teh one that is for this fic! I promise. I feel like an idiot. -_-**

**I am sorry for such a late update. Please forgive me? **

**Well this is the final chapter. So enjoy. :) **

**Thank you for bearing with me. I really appreciate it. **

**000000**

"Shawn!" His dad called his name but he was too far gone. He had already succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

Henry had caught him as he started to fall backwards making sure that he didn't injure himself any further than what harm had already been done to him.

"The ambulance is on the way." Karen Vick, the chief, said as she walked through the door of the apartment.

Buzz had taken Drimmer, handcuffed and all, out to the squad car not caring if he hurt him any further. Shawn was his friend and what Drimmer had done was far from being okay. It actually infuriated the young rookie cop.

They could all here the sirens in the distance as Henry held Shawn with his head in his lap. Gus had left the room at the sight of blood from Drimmer's gunshot wound. He wanted to remain in the room for his best friend, but he just couldn't.

Thankfully the ambulance arrived and was taking Shawn with them. Before they got him loaded into the vehicle Shawn barley came back to consciousness.

"Dad?" He moaned pain clear in his voice.

"I'm right here Shawn." Henry confirmed his presence by putting a hand on his shoulder.

When the paramedics were ready to load Shawn into the ambulance Henry stepped out of the way. Before he could even ask if he could ride with him one of the paramedics motioned for him to climb in.

The ambulance sped away with both Spencer men inside.

**0000000**

Shawn's mind was groggy when he woke up. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He quickly remembered the events from last night. His body ached and his sides were throbbing. He had been diagnosed with a concussion and two broken ribs, so he wasn't a loud to be alone.

Climbing out of his bed at his dad's house form his childhood he swayed and felt like he was going to lose his footing. Somehow he managed to rebalance himself. He felt the nausea that had been mild before increase to almost unbearable. As quickly as he could he ran to the bathroom at the end of the hallway up stairs.

After emptying the contents that didn't exist in his stomach, so only stomach bile, he managed to brush his teeth and splash cool water on his face. Yeah the whole cool water thing was a mistake. The light throb that was constantly pounding in his head grew into a massive headache.

Dizziness started to take over his vision as he made his way towards the stairs. Being the stubborn person that he was he tried to make the journey by himself. That didn't work out too well for him. About halfway down he lost his footing and landed hard on his rear end causing a loud thud.

"Shawn?" He heard his dad call his name.

Before he could even get back up his dad was rounding the corner. He felt embarrassed to be caught helpless because of an injury, technically injuries.

"I'm fine." Shawn said batting his dad's hands away.

"Fine, suit yourself." Henry said as he turned and walked away.

"Suit yourself." Shocked quietly mocked his dad as he walked away and left him there.

After a few minutes of just sitting there Shawn was finally able to get back up and try to finish his journey down the stairs. What seemed to take him forever had really only been five minutes. Walking into the kitchen Shawn grabbed three ibuprofen and a glass of water. Taking the medicine he guzzled his water as he noticed how thirsty he was.

It must have been a mistake to guzzle the half a glass of water because he felt nauseous and light headed again. He tried making his way into his dad's living room but managed to get into the doorway entering the living room when he saw the floor coming right for him. Maybe it was more like he was heading face first towards to floor. Either way he was about to be hurting all over.

In just the nick of time he felt the same strong arms that had caught him from falling before in Lassiter's apartment. Luckily his dad was there to catch him again so he didn't further his injuries.

"Whoa. I gotcha." Henry said as he led Shawn over to the couch. He helped his son sit down, then went over and grabbed a cover for him. To his surprise Shawn was still sitting up, but his eyes were closed, which meant that he must be falling asleep.

After covering up his son he sat down beside him. Henry didn't expect what came next though. After sitting down and putting his arm around his son he went to turn on the TV, but that didn't work out. Before he could lean forward and crab his remote Shawn fell over on him, his head resting on his shoulder. He was going to move him over but he rethought his idea. It had been a long time since Shawn actually needed him, and he knew what this opportunity may never come again. Propping his feet up on his coffee table, Henry fixed the cover that was laying over his son, and for the first time in a long time was relaxed with his son around.

**000000**

**A/N: So did you like it? It was my first Shawn and Henry moment. I hope I met your expectations since this is the final chapter and it took me so long to update. I got caught up with my other story, I forgot to update this one. So please let me know if this was a letdown or not. Please and Thanks. **

**With Much Love,**

**-ElmerFudFry-**


End file.
